


The Atlas School Musical

by PrincessMoody00



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMoody00/pseuds/PrincessMoody00
Summary: The Runaway's meet High School Musical AU.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. ACT 1:The Start Of Something New

The next time your parents say that you’re going to have fun at their coworkers’ Fourth of July party, trust me they are lying straight to your face. To be fair my parents, Dale and Stacy, love their co-workers, Gene and Alice, so they begged me and my younger sister, Molly, to come with them to the party so we could tell them goodbye before we left for Brentwood. I said as long as we can bring Old Lace, my Husky who also serves as my emotional support animal, then yes I would attend the party. The Hernandez family didn’t hesitate about inviting Old Lace. 

So here I am by myself in the Hernandez’s Backyard, my parents were busy talking DNA with some couple, and Molly snuck away to the snack table, and Old Lace was playing with some of the younger children down by the inflatable pool. I looked around and noticed there weren't really any people close to my age, mostly the people here were either my parents’ age or Molly’s age. I sighed and just started walking around the spacious backyard, every so often I got stopped by strangers telling me how upset they were that my parents were leaving San Francisco for Brentwood. I just nodded and smiled. The reason we were moving to Brentwood was because Molly and I got accepted into the very rich and very exclusive Private School called Atlas Academy . I told them I didn’t wanna go to school with rich snobs who only care about their boats and their fancy parties. I was ignored. 

I kept wandering around the yard, regretting leaving my phone and headphones inside the house because of course the Hernandez family loves Karaoke and every so often you have people drunkenly singing some overplayed pop song. As I started heading towards the drink table to get myself a cup of lemonade, I gasped in shock when all of the sudden I felt cold, not realizing I closed my eyes until I opened them to come face to face with a boy about my age. His brown hair was swooped up and out of his face where you could see his warm brown eyes, he also had some moles scattered around. He was shirtless and wearing navy blue swim trunks with some Nike sandals on his feet. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” the guy started babbling. “Let me get you some napkins, or towels, I seriously don’t think I can't apologize enough.”I lifted my hand in the air to stop him from coming close to me. 

“Look just don’t come near me, it’s 2020 I can get my own damn napkins thank you very much,” I snapped at him

The guy looked like a kicked puppy, but I ignored it and headed over to the snack table to get some napkins. I started to try and get the wetness from the cold drink off of my overalls, huffing as I could feel the wetness of the drink soaking through my white t-shirt. 

“Gert, darling, time for karaoke,” I heard Alice announce via one of the microphones from the karaoke machine.

I groaned. I did not wanna be a part of this foolishness. I just wanted to take care of the mess on my overalls and enjoy my last night at home until we drive up to Brentwood in the morning. Next thing I knew I was being pushed towards the makeshift stage by the karaoke machine. I tried digging my heels into the ground but it led to no success so the next thing I knew I was standing on a stage with a microphone in my hand. Shit. 

“Now this next song is a duet, so anybody wanna sing The Start Something New with Gert here?” Alice asked with the other microphone. 

I was feeling super embarrassed about my current predicament, I couldn’t believe I was here about to sing karaoke to some cheesy pop song, or worse, some song from the 80’s against my will. Nobody was even paying much attention to Alice and I except Molly who was taking bites out of a cupcake, and a few people who were sitting in lawn chairs either drinking beer or water or lemonade and playing on their phones. I turned towards Alice. 

“Alice I’m really sorry, but I really don’t feel comfortable doing this, I can’t even sing and I really don’t feel like embarrassing myself in front of my parents’ old co-workers,” I whispered in her ear.

Alice just chuckled,“Oh come on Gert! Have some fun darling, besides nobody but Molly is truly paying attention.” 

Just as I was about to make a retort, a male voice called out from a distance,“I’ll sing with her!” 

I turned away from Alice to see that the voice belonged to the guy who had spilled his drink on me not too long ago, he had a small grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. 

“Anyone but him.” I muttered. 

Alice just gently shoved me towards one of the microphone stands. Mystery Guy got onto the stage, sent me a smile and headed towards his microphone. We both turned towards the mini screen that had the lyrics. 

Alice came to stand in between us, “Hey maybe you guys will thank me for this one day, huh?” With that being said Alice left the stage.

I sent a glare to Alice’s back while the mystery guy just sent her a smile. A soft melody started playing from the speakers around the yard and I started to tense up. My anxiety was kicking in. I felt like a panic attack was about to happen. All of the sudden, a smooth voice started singing, and I realized that it was the mystery dude. Once his verse was done, he looked over at me with another warm smile. I took a deep breath and started my first verse. After that, singing with this dude just became easy somehow, and everyone started to gather alongside the makeshift stage just looking at us with awe painted across their features, my mom had tears in her eyes and my dad was giving me a double thumbs up.

As the song ended we got a big round of applause from the entire backyard, I blushed not only because I was standing close to an attractive specimen of man, but because I had just sung in front of the entire crowd of people. Finishing the song, the mystery man grabbed me by the hand and walked us both off the stage, headed over to the gazebo that was lit with fairy lights and had some flowers scattered around. 

“My name is Chase, I mean Chase Stein,” Chase introduced himself with a hand out for me to shake. I looked from the outstretched hand up to Chase’s face and back down with an arched brow.

“Okay? You didn’t have to drag me to the gazebo for that, you could have just told me on the stage, or better yet when your drink landed on my outfit.” I spoke bluntly. 

Chase arched a brow and looked at me with a confused expression painted across his face,

“Uh, sorry, um dude, but to be fair you kinda left before I could tell you my name.” Chase spoke softly and carefully. 

I rolled my eyes.  
“It’s 2020, I’m a female in case you haven’t figured it out so it isn’t okay that you are calling me dude, I don’t know who taught you manners because it seems like you need a refresher course,” I stated. 

Chase raised his hands up as a defense, “Sorry, sorry, you’re right I shouldn’t have called you dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you super defensive.”

I scoffed and I stood up. I was about to head down the steps when I felt a warm calloused hand take mine. I stopped and turned around to face Chase. 

“You really do need a refresher course on manners and how to treat women, because what you just said wasn’t okay,” I snapped. 

“I’m sorry, can we just please start over, you know take away this past conversation and the fact I spilled lemonade on you earlier. Hi there, my name is Chase Stein.” With that Chase once again held out his hand. 

I sighed before weighing my options. Option 1 I could walk away and pretend this didn’t happen, or Option 2 I could play nice with this shirtless kid with really, really nice muscles. I decided on the latter. 

“Gert Yorkes.” I introduced myself. 

“Your parents named you Gert? Not that that is a problem, I just never met anyone named Gert before.” Chase tried jokingly. 

I laughed. “No my real name is Gertrude but I mean who would honestly wanna be called Gertrude, so I decided at the age of five, I was going to start going by Gert,” I admitted. 

Chase nodded his head in understanding and we headed back towards the gazebo. Chase left a respectable amount of space between us and we sat in silence for a moment before, “You have an amazing voice Gert, I’ve never heard something as beautiful.”

I scoffed and fought back a blush.

“Well I guess I should thank my hairbrush and my bedroom mirror, they are my most common audience,” I joked. 

Chase started laughing,“Yeah I think my shower head is quite impressed with me.” Chase joked, making me laugh. “But seriously Gert you sound amazing, so you’ve never sang anywhere else before?” Chase asked. 

“I attempted once at temple but the moment I opened my mouth I vomited all over the carpet and passed out, so that was my hint to end my solo career.” I admitted, tugging on a loose string at the bottom of my overalls. 

“I remember feeling that way when I first tried out for lacrosse. Actually, I’m pretty sure I did throw up in the grass.”

“Ah, lacrosse so you're one of those jockstrap-wearing high-maintenance divas,” I bluntly stated. 

Chase scoffed and protested,“Hey not all of us are those types of jerks!” I rolled my eyes. “We’re not! In fact, I’m working on something pretty amazing at the moment!” Chase admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Is it a new type of hair product? Ooh a new jockstrap?” 

Chase just scoffed, “Actually no, believe it or not it is actually an invention I’ve been working on for a while, and it involves engineering.”

I just blinked, an invention from him? Not possible. Chase rolled his eyes, 

“You seriously don’t believe I could invent something?” Chase asked, baffled. 

I shrugged. Chase huffed before pulling out his phone. He spent a few moments searching for whatever it was he was looking for and made a fist bump in the air. Then, in a blink of an eye, I was face to face with Chase’s phone screen. On the screen it looked like blueprints for some sort of gloves. I arched my brows in confusion. 

“Your invention is lacrosse gloves? Hate to break it to you Chase but those have been invented, I mean I would assume you would know about them since you play lacrosse.” I snorted. 

“No these are what I call Fistigons, they are highly weaponized gauntlets that can shoot out lasers,” Chase spoke excitedly like a child on Christmas Day. 

“And what pray tell do these, what did you call them- Fistigons?” I asked just to make sure I got the name correct. 

He nodded enthusiastically. 

“So what are your plans for these Fistigons?” I asked curiously. 

Chase shrugged and joked, “I don’t really know yet honestly, maybe I can blast it at my dad the next time he annoys me at practice.”

I chuckled. 

“Maybe the Fistigons would help save the world? I haven’t honestly thought so much about the details. I just have the blueprints ready to go.” Chase admitted. 

We talked more about the Fistigons, then I started rambling about different topics, Chase didn’t seem to mind though, he laughed and gave his opinion a few times. Then Chase started talking about lacrosse and how their big Lacrosse Championship is a few days after school starts back up after summer break. Talking to Chase was fun. Every so often we bickered about how we felt about certain topics but still, Chase was different then any guy I’d ever talked to before. 

I jumped in the air once the fireworks went off. Chase chuckled and pulled me closer to him and just wrapped me up in his arms, and we sat in silence as we watched the different fireworks paint the sky. 

Once the fireworks ended, Chase insisted that we should swap phone numbers so that we could keep in touch with one another. One part of me was hesitant about giving Chase my number, I mean what if he isn’t really who I think he his, but the other part of me didn’t want to give up on him. So I chose the latter and took his phone and put in my number, in which he did the same to my phone. 

“I really enjoyed tonight Gert, I really liked singing with you and getting to know you, I’ll text you later yeah?” Chase asked as we left the gazebo and headed towards the crowd. 

I just nodded, I didn’t really know what to say. Chase left to go find his mom Janet, and I went to go find Molly who was off sleeping in a Lawn Chair in the middle of Dale and Stacy, who were whispering to one another, and Stacy was stroking Molly’s hair. 

Once the party was over my parents, Molly, Old Lace, and I headed to our car which me and Molly had to squeeze into the back of with Old Lace in between us. Once I was settled I felt my phone vibrate and turned it over. I scoffed when I saw who it was, CHASE THE GREAT!, I rolled my eyes but opened the message anyway: Goodnight Gert! 

Maybe getting to know Chase Stein wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. *note*

Sooooooo I decided that I am going to give this story away, I mean it makes sense I haven’t wrote this story since September. So if anyone wants This story you can have it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come Join an Amazing New and Upcoming MARVEL Runaway's Discord Server!
> 
> Here is the Link!
> 
> https://discord.gg/HrsXGN


End file.
